A Flame in the Shadows
by Tara Seline
Summary: NWN2 Kalie is ranger from a little town in the middle of a swamp on Toril. Merin is an older sister with no parents, trying to finish medical school in New York. One fateful day they unexpectedly meet in a castle near Highcliff.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

Disclaimer: Only Kalie Thell, Arty, Merin Kross, and Austin Kross belong to us. Everyone else and the general plot belong to the people associated with the making of Neverwinter Nights 2. Thank you.

**Me and my sister (who goes by the name of Kimi Takami and can be found on Deviantart under that name) wrote this. However, she does not have a fanfiction account so if you enjoy this story, please send her compliments too, on her deviantart account. Thanks, I know she will appreciate it!**

Kalie walked through the mist- fog thicker than a sheepskin blanket. So thick, it seemed to cling at her petite form, wrapping its tendrils around her, reaching and snatching at her arms and legs. She didn't know where she was but something compelled her forwards. She was alone. Completely alone. She _hated_ being alone. But there was a light ahead-like a swinging lantern. Was it? She quickened her pace. She ran. The light drew closer. Closer. She reached out for it. She knew if she could just reach it her loneliness would end. Her fingers brushed the warmth of the light and... She awoke to a large, black, furry face staring down at her with grey eyes. Whiskers tickled her cheeks.

"Arty!" Kalie said drowsily, "Off, now!"

The panther slid to the floor. "_Fine, I won't wake you for your important events anymore, then. I'll just stay outside like a good little pussy-cat..._" Artemis grumbled. "_After all, your father doesn't want my 'mud-covered paws' in this dwelling anyways_..." She turned to stalk off out the door.

"Important events? I don't remember any-Oh my gosh! The Harvest Fair! I completely forgot!" Kalie sprang out of her bed and scampered to her dresser.  
"_Forgot?_" Artemis scoffed. "_That much is apparent_..."

"Look Arty, if you're gonna stay in a bad mood today, you can just go back to bed." Kalie said as she gathered her clothes.

"_And miss you humiliate yourself, yet again? No thanks, I'd rather stay and watch._" Kalie turned and stuck her tongue out at her feline companion before slipping a shirt over her head.

She heard Artemis sigh in her mind, and-although she didn't hear it- knew she had slid out the door and down the hall. Kalie sighed. She knew the only reason Artemis hung around was because of the debt she owed Kalie- the debt of saving her life. She had been the runt of the litter, and born into the circus life. When that little traveling circus made its way to West Harbor, and it had been the panther's act, Arty (who was only just old enough to walk around without tripping over herself) had refused to budge. She had been too frightened to do anything but mew and stare. When the ring master brought his whip down upon her, Kalie- the tiniest Half-Elven five-year-old the world had ever seen- stopped the show single handed. She vowed to protect the "little-kitty" even if it cost her her own life. The ring master had laughed and told her that "little-kitty" was a wild, savage beast, and that she should go back to her seat. So, naturally, she kicked him in the shins, called him a few choice names no five-year-old should know, and told Artemis to follow. Somehow that name enticed the baby feline's soul, and so she did as commanded. Kalie had never held that debt over Arty's head, but the cat had taken it upon herself to see it fulfilled.

Kalie looked at her messy, short-cut hair in her tiny mirror atop her dresser. She was always a bit 'iffy about her hair. Keeping her hair short kept it out of her face, but sometimes she wanted it longer. The girls in town were always telling her she had such potential if she could just keep her face clean, brush out all those tangles, and let her hair grow a bit longer. It seemed her hair was forever in knots with twigs stuck in it, and her face was always dirty from spending so much time outside in the wilderness. Well at least shooting arrows didn't require beauty, or she'd be screwed. She grabbed her gloves and ran downstairs.

She tried to silently slip past her father, but his ears were even sharper than hers- and that was saying something.

"Ahh, my foster-daughter is up and dressed I see." He rose from his fire-side easy chair. "So, off to see the fair then, are you?" She nodded, slowly edging toward the door. "Well, I won't delay you long. As you know, every year I've been required to man the archery contest. Consequently, I have no time to attend to my other business in town." Deaghun gave Kalie a stern look when he saw her foot slide every so slightly towards the door.

Artemis sat by the door grooming herself. She wasn't dirty at all, and Kalie realized she was laughing at her nonchalantly. Kalie sighed and stopped moving towards the door. She wasn't going anywhere before she received a lecture from her father.

"I would ask only a simple task of you. There is a merchant in town today- Galen. I believe you are familiar with him?" Kalie nodded. Deaghun continued. "Last year I requested a Duskwood bow from him in exchange for any furs I may gather during my hunts. I want you to fetch the bow for me. My furs are in the chest there by the kitchen. Any left-over gold he gives you after you purchase the bow you may keep as your allowance for the season."

Kalie sighed as she collected the furs from the chest beside their makeshift kitchen. Her father wasn't the most elaborate cook in the world. Soon after rescuing Artemis Kalie wandered off into the wilderness and learned to fend for herself- and that included cooking. Of course, one can get tired of rabbit, bass, and swamp foul quickly. She was much more pleased with her own cooking than her father's, to be certain, but whenever she was craving something new she'd wander over to the Starling house. One of her best friends - Bevil- lived there, and his mother was an excellent cook. Kalie sighed again as she shoved the last fur into her satchel and turned to her father for a dismissal.

"Well, I suppose you're anxious to see the fair. You're friends will be waiting for you. Go on." Deaghun made a shooing motion with his hand and Kalie bolted for the door.

"Come on, Arty!" Kalie called over her shoulder as she rushed past the panther out the door.

Artemis sighed. "_I don't know why I put up with this, I really don't._" She chased after her mistress and closed the door behind them with a flick of her tail.

Kalie was running at top speed toward the bridge that separated her father's home from the rest of the village. She was going so fast, in fact, that she nearly ran head-on into her friend Bevil Starling.

"Kalie! There you are! We were starting to wonder if you'd ever show at all!" He said catching her so that they didn't both fall to the ground. This was not difficult, as Kalie was much smaller than most Half-Elves her age- 18- and Bevil was exceptionally strong, but none too bright. Still he was kind. Actually, he was about the biggest wimp Kalie had ever met. He had joined the town militia in hopes of gaining some courage. It worked, but only just.

"The whole village but you and your father have already shown up." Amie said. Amie's parents had died in the war years ago when she was just barely born. The same war had killed Kalie's mother and Deaghun's wife. She was the resident wizard's -Tarmas's- apprentice, and she lived with him as well. Kalie had always felt close to Amie, as they had two things in common: No real parents, and living with unemotional yet cranky old men.

"Well, come on then! We can't just stand here talking. We've got a harvest cup to win!" Kalie grinned and her companions grinned back. Artemis just rolled her eyes best she could (being a cat and all). They promptly set out for the village square to sign up.

..:::..

Merin knew she was dreaming. It was unsettling. Not the dream itself, per say, but the fact that she had been having this same dream for many night now. It had almost been a whole week that this dream had haunted her. It wasn't a dream of falling or flying or being chased by something unknown, like most people would complain of. No, she was walking- just walking. But it was so impenetrably dark that not even the flashlight she held helped her find her way. Her conscious told her to stop walking- the unknown lay ahead. But if you avoided the unknown, who could report the danger coming, or the joys that could be had?

She saw smoke- or perhaps it was fog? She couldn't tell. She couldn't smell the smell of smoke, but then when had anyone smelled anything in a dream? She did hear, though. She heard footsteps- footsteps so light they almost weren't there at all. She moved the light beam from her flashlight in the direction of the noise and finally stopped walking. She didn't fear that the footsteps were made by a predator. She wanted them to come, yet she knew (and how she knew, she did not know) that those footsteps would change her life forever.

A shape started to form through the smoke. A black outline. Black upon black, but Merin saw it, clear as day. This shadow of a person grew closer. It was reaching out for her. Should she be afraid? No. She held out her hand confidently to the form. She felt its fingers come within inches of her own.

Had she lunged out and grabbed its hand, perhaps the dream would have continued on, and she would finally know who this shadow was. But she hadn't, and now she lay awake staring up at her ceiling. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. As she did this it turned on, the minute changing the hour to seven o'clock. She needed to get to school, and she needed to get Austin up as well.

Merin tossed her blankets off and sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes. She sat there for a few moments, then sighed and stood. She dressed and brushed her hair quickly, then she walked down the hall to her brother's room. Austin was only ten, where as Merin herself was twenty-eight. Merin's mother had died giving birth to her and their father had died in a car crash six years ago along with Austin's mother. Merin had raised Austin since then. New York was a hard place to grow up in, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

She flipped on the light as she walked in. Austin whimpered and pulled the blanket up over his head. She gave a small smile as she pulled back the covers and kissed him on top of his head. "Come on, Austin. You've got to get up now."

Austin grunted. He rolled out of bed and turned on the light next to his bed, yawning. "At least it's Friday..." He mumbled. Merin grinned and nodded. She went downstairs and made breakfast while Austin got dressed.

Merin assembled her things into her satchel. After she walked Austin to school she would go to school herself- medical school, as the case may be. After school she'd be off to work. She worked as the receptionist at a doctor's office, but hey, you've got to start somewhere, right? She placed a scrub inside her bag.

Austin stumbled down the stairs, yawning all the while. He was still tired but he ate his breakfast quickly. When all was said and done, he went and collected his things as well. Merin locked the door behind them and walked Austin to school. She had no idea it would be her last day home.

..:::..

Kalie's arrow struck true, landing neatly through the last bottle. It cracked and shattered. She had successfully completed the archery contest. Amie- who had been praised by Kalie and Bevil as one of the most talented wizards there ever was- had easily won the Tourney of Talent competition. Two down two to go. They still had to win either the brawl or the Knave's Challenge to claim the cup, and both to get the special gift.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Kalie!" She heard Bevil cheer from behind her.

"Yeah, Kalie the: the expert marksman! Er, woman..." Amie laughed.

Kalie grinned and looked to her father- the _real_ expert- for some sign of approval. Her hopeful look was answered back by a blank face, but a curt nod. She pursed her lips as her smile faded. She slung her bow over her shoulder and walked up to her father.

"Well done. All ten- a perfect score. You obviously learned your lessons well. You have a marksman's instinct- that much is plain. I will remain here 'till days end for those who wish to shoot for _fun_. Go on, there's still more of the fair to see. And I thank you again for retrieving the bow for me."

Kalie nodded. An unemotional display from her father, as always- why should she have expected anything more? She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Kalie, let's go kick some butt in the brawl."

She turned and looked over her shoulder at Bevil and smiled sweetly at him. "Gladly," She said, "as long as it's a Mossfeld behind my foot's landing on." Both Amie and Bevil laughed. They walked off without giving Kalie's foster-father another glance.

As they made their way to the fighting ring they ran straight into the three people they would have been much happier never meeting at all. The Mossfeld brothers stood in front of the three friends (and the cat), blocking their path.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, brothers. The little shrimp and her wimpy followers..." Wyl Mossfeld sneered down at Kalie. Ward Mossfeld chuckled from behind him and did his best to look menacing. Webb Mossfeld shied away and was obviously trying to pretend he was invisible. Kalie reconsidered her earlier statement. Bevil wasn't the biggest wimp she knew- Webb was.

"We heard you won two competitions already. Well, have fun trying to dislodge us. We've been the harvest brawl champions three years running."

"Have fun trying to stop us, Wyl. As they say, all things must come to an end." Kalie retorted. She tried not to let it show that she was actually nervous talking to Wyl. Truth being, although he drove her crazy with his huge ego, Kalie actually found Wyl attractive and secretly hoped all his jibes were just jokes.

"Humph. That's true, but they never said when. I intend to stay the champion until I can't swing a club anymore."

"Really? Well, maybe you'll feel differently about that when I dislodge your shoulder and you'll back down..." Bevil cut in.

"Oh, ho, ho! What's this? Protecting your little girlfriend, Starling? What, you think she can't_ try _to insult me all by herself? Tut-tut." Wyl gave Bevil a wicked grin.

Bevil's fists balled as he clenched his jaw. "She's not my girlfriend..."

"Ahh, I see..." Wyl gave Kalie a seductive smile and stepped closer to her. She held her ground. She refused to be intimidated by him. Artemis growled a warning at Wyl as he pulled his body inches from Kalie's, but he didn't back down. "Well, if you really are above an idiot like Starling here, then what would you say to stopping by my house later tonight?" He whispered. Kalie shivered.

Bevil made a noise something like a growl. Amie put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him enough _not_to pound Wyl to the ground.

Kalie desperately wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to lose her virginity to him as long as he was still acting like a pig. Besides, saying yes to that was as good as loosing the brawl to him. After a deep breath Kalie glared up at him. "I'd say no, of course." She said in what she hoped was a confident voice, "I _enjoy_being a virgin, thank you very much. I wouldn't give myself to scum like you, regardless." Amie snickered at the shock on Wyl's face.

He took a step back and glared at the Half-Elf. "Fine. Your loss, then. I'll see you in the brawl, Kalie- on your knees! Come on, brothers." Wyl turned and left. Ward sneered over his shoulder at Bevil and Amie as he followed Wyl.

Webb looked rather shaky as he approached Kalie and her friends. "Don't mind them." He said softly so his brothers would not hear. "They don't mean anything that comes out of their mouths- honest! I'm- I'm sorry if they bother you..."

"Webb! Get over here!" Ward's voice rang out. Webb squeaked and ran off. Kalie sighed in relief. She was glad that conversation was over.

Bevil gave Amie a harsh look. "You should have just let me punch him. Gods know, the fat braggart deserves it..."

"That may be the case, but save your strength for the brawl, big fella'." Amie lowered her hand from his shoulder.

_"I don't see why you tease that boy like that. It's obvious you both lust after one another..." _Arty's voice sounded in Kalie's mind.

_"It's only obvious to you..." _She told Arty telepathically. _"It _is_obvious that Amie has a crush on Webb though, and that Bevil has a crush on me, but they can't know I like Wyl. That would throw our friendship out the window."_ Artemis snorted in reply.

"Well, come on. After that, I definitely think some butt-kicking in an order." Amie said.

The three companions (and the cat) walked off to the local cleric, who was apparently running the brawl.

"Brother Merring? _You're_ running the harvest brawl?" Amie blurted astonished.

"Yes, well... In truth, I volunteered. Otherwise I'd be running back and forth from the church all day. Those Mossfeld boys sure cause a lot of damage..." Merring responded. Bevil snorted in disgust.

"Well, we'd like to join your competition, regardless. The Mossfelds are in for a serious disappointment." Kalie said, pulling forth her quarterstaff and laying her other few weapons on the table nearby.

"Very well. Bevil, Amie, would you please deposit your non-blunt weapons as well, please? I'll go over the rules."

"There are rules?" Bevil asked laying down his longsword. "I thought it was just a straight fight...?"

"It is, which is why there are these three rules. No magic- that means you can only use that quarterstaff of yours, Amie." Amie nodded and dropped her dagger on the table. Bevil picked up a club from the other table there. "Only blunt weapons- which means none of your arrows, Kalie." She unclasped and dropped her quiver. "And finally, no bets" Merring finished.

Kalie stood there blinking. "But why not? It's not like it'll effect our fighting..."

"You never know. It may do just that."

Kalie sighed and looked down at her feline companion. "I don't suppose she's gonna be allowed in either, huh?" Merring shook his head. "Figures... _Fine, Arty, you get to sit back and watch us make fools of ourselves then, I guess._"

Artemis grinned at her. "_A pleasure, to be sure._" She went off to sit at the fence line to watch the fight.

"Well, you all look set then. I expect a nice, clean fight from all of you. Go on." Merring shooed them towards the fighting pit.

Kalie lead her friends into the fighting ring and Amie locked the gate behind them. A girl, her brother, and the brother's friend (so it seemed) leaned against the fence on the other side of the ring. Kalie, Bevil, and Amie stood in a triangle formation with Kalie at the head. Out of the corner of her eye, Kalie saw Wyl lean against the fence on the outside of the ring, grinning over at Kalie.

Kalie gripped her staff with both hands. She was going to prove she wasn't the wimp he thought she was. When he saw that she really could fight, maybe he would want an _honest_ relationship with her, instead of the lust filled one he sought.

Their opponents pushed themselves off the fence and carefully took a few steps forward. Unexpectedly, the girl yelled out "Charge!" and advanced on the three friends. Kalie braced herself for the impact of the girls club on her staff. Bevil tackled the brother with his club while Amie stayed close to Kalie's side to ward off the other boy.

Bevil's opponent was the first one down. As he turned to assist his friends, Kalie brought her staff against the base of the girl's neck and made her black out. Both Bevil and Kalie turned to help Amie- who was badly bruised by this point- against the other boy. It wasn't long before he was down as well. Breathing heavily, Kalie looked towards Wyl. Even from that distance, she could see the look of discontent on his face as he snorted and looked away. She grinned. Wyl had just admitted to her that she was a good fighter. She was fairly sure that he'd be a bit uneasy around her now, but it also meant that he would underestimate her when it came time for them to fight each other.

A couple of the villagers came in and picked up the three unconscious participants. Kalie, Bevil, and Amie stood in the ring for a few moments making sure all of them were okay. Merring was finishing healing the girl and the two boys when the trio walked out of the ring. Merring healed Amie's bruises when he'd finished with the unconscious ones.

"Well played- all of you! Kalie, Bevil, and Amie will be advancing onto the next round." Merring turned to the trio as the others walked off. "I'm actually sorry about this, but those were your only competitors besides the Mossfelds. You'll need to speak with them when you want to enter the ring. Good luck!"

Kalie sighed and turned in the direction the brothers were standing, only to be stopped by Amie. She looked worried.

"Kalie, I... I don't think I can do this. I'm no fighter, I mean, I can hardly throw a good punch. I don't train with my staff as often as I probably should... I could hardly keep that guy from hitting me while trying to hit him too!"

Kalie put a hand on the young wizard's shoulder and smiled at her. "Amie, you don't have to try and hit them. Just try to keep them from hitting you- it's enough, trust me. As long as you're distracting one of them, Bevil and I can take care of the rest. I suggest you take Webb though, since he's less likely to try and knock you senseless." Amie gave a nervous laugh and nodded at the Half-Elf.

"Don't worry, Amie. I'm so mad at them right now, I could take on all three of them at once for you." Bevil said.

Amie gave him a harsh look. "According to Georg, they always beat you on the practice field by making you upset. And I think he'd know best, seeing as he's the head of the town militia." Bevil just stared at the ground and mumbled incoherent rabble- most likely curses.

"Come on you two. We can't win the cup by arguing..." Kalie said, finally letting go of Amie's shoulder and heading towards the Mossfelds. The brothers simply glared at their approach. Webb seemed to be having a hard time being intimidating, however.

"Nice fight. I think you nearly passed out, after all. That little girl gave you a nice spanking, didn't she?" Wyl said. He looked thoroughly mad, yet uneasy. It seemed as though he wasn't quite sure he meant what he said. Ward snickered.

"Stow it, Mossfeld! You're not smart enough to be funny." Amie's fists balled as she spoke.

"Well, at least I'm not an insecure, foolish little child like you are, Fern. You're always following Thell and Starling around like a bloodfly- singin' of their reekin' praises!" Wyl retorted.

"Hey! What did Amie ever do to you, Wyl? If you've got a problem with her, you take it up with me- got it?" Kalie snapped. Wyl snorted in response.

His comment had made Kalie angry. He had no right to vent and use Amie as the target, and he certainly had no right using there last names. That was something only close friends or elders did. Thell had been Kalie's mother's last name. Instead of adopting her foster father's last name, she had decided to let some part of her mother live on. Wyl had no right to use something dear to her as an insult.

"You gonna stand there and argue with my brother all day, or do you wanna fight?" Ward joined the conversation.

"Hey, chill Bro. I think we should raise the stakes a little more before we beat them to pulp. What do you say, Thell? How about a friendly little wager, huh?" Wyl's face twisted into a sly grin.

Bevil glared at Wyl. "Betting is against the rules, Wyl. We won't do it."

"Right" Kalie agreed, "We don't want your money. You probably stole it anyways. Besides, I don't expect you'd ever actually pay up."

Wyl's smile only broadened. "I never said we were playing for cash..." He looked Kalie up and down to make his point.

Kalie felt her cheeks start to heat up. She tried to stop herself by quickly throwing out, "_**All**_betting is against the rules, Wyl. Besides, there's nothing you have that I could possibly want."

For the second time a scowl crossed his face as Wyl looked down at her. "Fine. Come on brothers, we'll fight these cowards anyways!" and so the six of them entered the ring, glaring at each other.

..:::..

Merin stood waving as Austin ran through the school doors. This was their usual goodbye, anymore. She used to give him a kiss before he ran off, but that embarrassed him, so eventually she stopped. Sometimes she felt more like his mother than his sister. This feeling wasn't uncommon though. After all, she had to play the motherly role in Austin's life. She was lucky enough to have had a caring stepmother- Austin's real mom- but both she and their father had died in a horrible crash when Austin was only four. He'd blocked out all memories of them, as far as Merin knew.

As Merin thought this, walking down the street, she sighed. She knew Austin was reaching an age where he needed a fatherly figure, just as she had needed a mother all those years ago. There was never enough time in her life for a relationship, though. Not that she knew any men to fit the role anyways.

As she walked on, she was vaguely aware of a blue car slowing down to ride beside her in the street. Finally she became paranoid enough to look at it. The convertible was driven by man with neatly trimmed black hair- grey at the tips- and dark blue eyes. No wait, they were dark violet.

"Need a lift, miss?" He smiled gently at her. He looked slightly old and his shoulders sagged. He wore a grey suit and a red baseball cap sat on the seat next to him. Merin eyed him suspiciously. He looked a little too old to be in the kidnapping business, but looks can be deceiving, she thought.

He smiled again. "Don't worry, Miss. I don't have any intention of harming you. I'm a teacher at Cornell University. Correct me if I'm mistaken, but I think I've seen you there...?"

After a few wary moments she replied, "Um, yes. I am a student there."

"Well hop in then. You're going to be late if you walk." After a few more hesitant moments Merin decided he seemed truthful and trustworthy enough, and so she opened the car door. He placed his cap on his head so she wouldn't sit on it. "All in? Good, let's get going then." And he took off.

..:::..

The Mossfelds were as tough to beat as they were famed to be. Kalie, Amie, and Bevil were already battered and bruised. Bevil was channeling all his anger into his club and going for Wyl's throat. Amie was winded, but she managed for the most part to keep Webb from hitting her. Kalie was having one hell of a time keeping Ward from knocking her to the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye Kalie saw Amie finally get a hit in, and it was an excellent one. She hit his collar bone- hard. Webb cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Amie fainted out of sheer exhaustion. Kalie grinned at their momentary victory, but she had been too badly distracted by Amie and Webb. Ward became angry at his brother's fall and upon seeing Kalie distracted, kicked her in the shin and then brought his club down on her ribs. Kalie yelped and fell to the ground. Ward was so mad that he raised his club to strike again.

With one hand clutching her broken leg, she dropped her staff and threw up her other hand to stop his attack. "I Yield! Stop!" Kalie looked up at her attacker with a pained, and scared expression, knowing full well that she looked like a kicked puppy, and was hoping he had a soft spot for injured, adorable things.

Ward looked momentarily confused by this display but then decided to turn on Bevil. Unfortunately- or fortunately, depending on how you look at it- Ward got elbowed in the face and took a club to the gut before he could even turn around fully. He stumbled back and then fell to lean on the fence. Bevil returned immediately to Wyl after his assault on Ward.

Kalie watched the remaining two fighters carefully. Bevil had an angry look of determination set on his face. Wyl showed a taunting smile, but his eyes showed the fear he truly felt. Two of his opponents had fallen, but so had his brothers. Kalie knew Wyl would never forfeit the harvest cup to Kalie and her friends- especially Bevil. After a few more moments, Bevil became so maddened by Wyl's taunting look, that he flew into a frenzy. He was merciless as his blows rained down on Wyl. Finally, Wyl crumpled to the ground, his eyes glaring up at Bevil with cold hatred. The crowd outside of the ring busted into applause. They had won.

Merring rushed in with and excited yet shocked look on his face. "I was beginning to think it _was_impossible to beat them, and yet you did it! Congratulations!" He said as he helped Amie to her feet. Amie was still panting and a bit wobbly. Merring then healed Ward's wounds, as he was the closest.

Amie walked over and knelt down by Webb. _"Probably apologizing..."_ Kalie thought.

_"I don't suppose you'd let me eat him _now_, would you? After he nearly beat you to death, I mean." _Artemis's voice sounded in her mind. Kalie tried to turn around without moving her leg. Artemis was walking towards her with a serious expression. Kalie had expected her to be joking, but she seemed completely serious.

_"I don't think anybody else would be very pleased with you if you did, Arty..." _She thought back.

Artemis snorted. She sat down beside Kalie and stared down at her leg. _"Your leg... you got hurt..."_

_"Really? I hadn't noticed." _Kalie sighed, _"I didn't think you'd ever even care."_

_"Why wouldn't I care? I may tease you constantly, young one, but that doesn't mean I don't honestly care..."_

_"I'm older than you Arty, so shut your trap."_

_"In Human years, yes, but I'm a cat, in case you didn't notice..."_

"My, my. Kalie, however did you manage to get such an injury?" Merring plopped down next to her and began to heal her leg.

"Oh, I don't know; why don't you go ask Ward? I'm sure he knows..." She said sourly.

"And you're suddenly in a foul mood as well. This just lovely..."

Kalie sighed, "Sorry, Brother Merring, you can blame it on Arty."

Artemis glared at Kalie. _"Fine, next time you get thrown into a fighting ring, I'll help you. That way I'm not blamed for your bad attitude afterwards."_

"Well, you're all fixed up now. You'll be core but you can walk now, at least. I'd recommend not doing anything to strenuous though, like running the length of the town fifty times over..."

"...I don't run it fifty times... Just twice..." Kalie grumbled as Merring stood and started attending to Wyl.

"You okay, Kalie?" Bevil said leaning over her.

Kalie sighed, "I guess. Are you hurt?"

"No, not really." He extended his hand and helped Kalie to her feet. He grinned, "We beat the snot out of those guys, huh?"

Kalie smiled weakly, "Yeah, I suppose we did. Although Ward got the better of me, I think."

"You're an archer, not a swordsman, Kalie. Don't be too hard on yourself- you fought well." Webb said walking over, side-by-side with Amie.

"Are you sure you're okay, Webb? I really didn't mean to-" Amie sounded very concerned.

"No, really Amie, I'm fine. Relax, okay? Heh, I never knew wizards packed such a punch..." Webb chuckled.

"Webb! Stop Fraternizing With The Enemy!" Wyl's voice rang out.

Webb suddenly looked very nervous. "I, uh, I should, uh, go. Yeah. Uh, see you guys later... Bye Amie..." Webb ran off in a panic towards his brothers. Unable to hear what they were saying, the three friends (and Arty) stood watching the brothers' conversation. Wyl was doing a lot of yelling at Webb, and at one point he slapped him upside the head. Ward stared laughing at Webb, so Wyl turned on him, but Ward argued back, unlike Webb. Webb slowly started backing away from his short-tempered siblings, then took of like a shot. Wyl and Ward waved their fists in the air at him before giving chase, calling out curses all the while.

Amie snorted, "What a happy family, don't you think?"

"All I can say is: I'm glad _I'm_ not related to them!" Kalie said

"Huh. Me too" Bevil agreed.

"Well come on you guys, we still have one more event before the harvest cup is ours!" Amie said, her mood changing dramatically.

"Technically Amie, we've already won the cup. WE only had to win three of the four events to claim it, remember?" Bevil responded.

"Yes but... Well, don't you want that 'special prize' that Georg was taunting us with?"

"We don't even know what it is!" Kalie interjected.

"So? I mean come on Kalie! What if we all go on some wild quest someday and we need magical items to-"

"Amie, even if we ever go adventuring, I don't think some lowly-enchanted items- as that would be the best this swamp has to offer- are going to help us much" Kalie pointed out.

"Well, then let's do it for the glory and pride of accomplishing something worthwhile in our pathetic little lives. After all, no one has won all four events since Cormick- and that was 17 years ago!" Bevil said.

Kalie sighed "Alright, you have a point. Come on guys- for glory!" Amie and Bevil laughed at her.

"Well, let's go get our stuff back from Merring then, come on." Bevil said.

..:::..

"Thank you for the ride, sir." Merin said as she and the man in the red cap climbed out of the car.

"You are quite welcome, young lady. May I ask you of your name, 'case I see you around?" The man pulled a cane from the backseat and leaned on it while grabbing his briefcase.

"Er... My name is Merin Kross, Mr...?"

"My name is a bit hard to pronounce for you people here, it seems, but you may call me Mr. Issek."

"Issac?"

"No, no- Issek" He sighed, "As I said, difficult to pronounce."

"No, just difficult to grasp. Well, I've got to go now Mr. Issek. Thanks again. I hope I'll see you around" Merin called over her shoulder as she ran to her class.

Issek waved to the girl as she ran off, quietly saying, "No, I don't think you will see me for a while, my dear, but I will be there so do not fret..."

_"Well I suppose that's just one of life's many mysteries- kind strangers." _Merin pondered this as she hurried down the hallway to her first class.

"Merin! There you are, we've been waiting all morning!" Katrina stated as she saw Merin approach.

"Yeah, hurry or we'll be late" Tiffany added.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Come on, let's hurry."

After completing not only that first class, but two others as well, Katrina, Tiffany and Merin sat down to lunch in the commons area next to the school cafeteria.

"So, what kept you from school this morning, Merin?" Tiffany questioned.

"Hmm, maybe it was a man...!" Katrina giggled.

"No! It was the stupid traffic. We live in New York after all..." Merin corrected.

"Traffic? I thought you walk to school?" Tiffany asked.

"I do, but... Well, I got a lift..."

"Oh, so there _was_ a man! Do tell!" Katrina giggled again.

Merin sighed, "You're insufferable, you know that Katrina?" No, one of the teachers here gave me a ride."

"Really? Who? I can't think of any of my teachers that would care enough..." Tiffany said.

"Um, Mr. Issek. I don't have him for any of my classes, but he said he's seen me around here so..."

"Issac?" Katrina questioned.

"No, _Issek_. It's ok, that was my reaction too."

"Can't say I've heard of him. What about you, Tiffany?"

"Nope. What does he teach?"

"I don't know, I forgot to ask."

"Well... Was he cute?" Katrina asked.

"God, Katrina! Is that all you can ever think about?" Tiffany wondered aloud.

"Of course not! But we're three beautiful women all lacking respectable boyfriends. I just thought that maybe-"

"I think that's quite enough, Katrina, and for your information: He was really old. So unless you dig older men..." Merin trailed off to finish her point.

"Eww! No way!" Katrina repealed from the table. Merin surmised that Katrina had finished her line of questioning now, and they could return to a peaceful lunch. But how long would Merin's peace with friends last? Not for the whole day, that much is certain.

..:::..

"Gather round, folks, gather round!" Georg called out from the stage set up in-lue-of the Harvest Fair. Kalie, Bevil, and Amie, along with Artemis of course, stood behind him, grinning uncontrollably. Not only had they won the Harvest Cup, but all four events- a feat not accomplished in seventeen years.

"This Harvest Fair's a celebration, but it's also a dark anniversary. We all know what else happened on this day. Not so long ago we nearly lost this village. Almost lost our lives, almost lost it all! But we came back. Cleared burnt farms, buried our dead, and put our ashes behind us. And we rebuilt, tougher and stronger than ever. Long as there's a Harvest Fair, we won't forget that day. And our young folks, they'll stay tough, so long as they compete for the Harvest Cup! So let's hear it for this year's winners!" Georg motioned Kalie and her friends forward. "Three cheers for the Harvest Champions!" The crowd of gathered villagers erupted in applause.

Bevil clapped Kalie and Amie on their shoulders. "We did it guys- er girls...!"

Kalie and Amie laughed. "That we did Bevil, that we did" Amie said.

Scanning the crowd Kalie found Wyl and Ward leaning against a nearby house, nearly hidden by the shadows. "_Sulking, undoubtedly..._" Kalie thought. Looking again though, she could just make out Wyl's face and he was... smirking? Kalie looked over a little ways and found Webb standing not far off from his brothers and he was quite literally bouncing with excitement and enthusiasm. "_Well, maybe I was wrong then..._" She smiled and waved to the three brothers. All three waved back.

Bevil burst up laughing. "Am I seeing things or did the Mossfelds just wave at us?"

"No you saw right" Amie shrugged a bit, "Maybe they've seen the error of their ways and are trying to make amends?"

"I doubt it" Bevil replied.

"Here Kalie, this belongs to you and your friends." Georg handed her the trophy, the harvest cup, and Kalie held it aloft for the villagers to see. The exploded in another burst of applause. "Well I think you all need a well deserved rest. Day's almost gone anyways. Go on, get home. We'll have a celebration for you three tomorrow." The three friends made their way off the stage and back through the crowd. They had people clapping them on the shoulders and patting their backs the whole way. Artemis was trying not to get stepped on. As they neared the end of the crowd, the Mossfelds stepped in front of the three friends. The last time a confrontation like this happened, the main hall and Georg's house nearly burned down. They were like rival gangs, always ready to go on the attack, and everyone knew how much they hated eachother. The crowd grew so quiet and still that even from that distance Kalie could hear Georg whisper, "Gods, not again. I'd better put an end to this before something really happens..." But the six kids knew better.

After a momentary pause, Wyl walked forward and starred down at Kalie, his eyes emotionless. Then, suddenly, he reached over and hugged her... and then quickly pulled away. "Congrats, Thell."

Kalie stood unable to speak. She had been expecting an apology, but not that. Ward started laughing so hard at the look on her face he nearly fell over. Amie and Webb started laughing too while Wyl just smirked at the Half-Elf. Bevil didn't look particularly pleased. The gathered crowd let out a very obvious sigh of relief, as most people had been holding their breath. Georg started laughing at the irony of it all.

"Hey, uh, Amie?" Webb stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, uh... Do you think we could, like, um, hang out some time?"

Amie grinned. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that Webb."

Webb seemed to regain some courage. "R-Really? Wow... I mean- Yeah, alright, sounds cool. I'll, uh, see you around then!" Amie laughed at him.

"Huh. Would you look at that. Little Webb's got a girlfriend. Never thought I'd see the day..." Wyl smirked. Ward erupted in another fit of laughter.

"W-Wha? Hey! Wyl! Ward- it's not funny!" Webb pouted.

"No you're right, it's not." Ward said as he sobered up a bit. "After all, now you both have girls and I'm left all alone here."

"Ward you ass!" Wyl's joking look and tone was now completely gone. Bevil still didn't look any very happy.

"What? It's just the truth." Ward said shrugging.

"Hugging someone doesn't make them your girlfriend, you dolt! Besides, Bevil's already got claims on her."

That was Bevil's last straw. He grabbed Kalie and Amie's arms as he walked past, muttering through gritted teeth, "We. Are. Leaving. Now."

"Aw look, Starling's all angry at us now. Ah well." Wyl was acting like he was trying to taunt him, but displeasure was evident in his voice no matter how much he tried to hide it. Bevil did not respond nor turn around to face Wyl. He simply kept walking, although his shoulders became visably tenser.

"Bevil? Why..." Kalie began.

Bevil cut her off, "He just pisses me off, ok? I don't like being around them. Webb is usually ok, but still..." He was still practically dragging the girls behind him.

"Bevil, they don't mean us any harm. I think we should just give them a chance..." Amie protested.

"They're the Mossfelds, Amie! Don't you remember all those awful things they did to us as kids?"

"I... Well..."

"Well nothing. Do you still think they honestly deserve another chance?" Amie was silent. Kalie gently squeezed Bevil's hand and he let go of his friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright? We can sort this all out after we've had a good night's rest." Kalie turned toward the bridge that led to her foster father's house and walked away from her friends. Artemis followed close behind in absolute silence. Kalie held open the door for her cat and then proceeded to follow the feline up the stairs to the bedrooms. Deaghun wasn't sitting in his chair but Kalie never even noticed. Even if he had been there she still wouldn't have said anything to him, and he wouldn't have either. They lived in the same house it was true, but they had never had anything to do with each other.

Kalie flopped onot her bed and pulled her boots off, lazily throwing them to the other side of the small room as she watched Artemis jump up onto the loft Kalie and Bevil had built for her to play on as a kitten. The great cat curled up yawned a goodnight to her mistress as she closed her eyes. Kalie did a half-turn while still laying on her back with one knee pulled upwards, and clutched her ankle.

Artemis and Deaghun were the only ones who knew what was there beneath her hand. Arty didn't really care, and Deaghun wouldn't talk about it, so it was a secret. Right the joint in her ankle was a tattoo. Kalie didn't know what it was or how she had gotten it, but she had had it as long as she could remember. Kalie sincerely hoped it was some clue left to her by her mother, but she didn't think she would ever know for sure.

Kalie whispered into the night, "I won the Harvest Cup today, Mommy. Are you proud of me?" The wind outside rattled her widow slightly, but to the already half-asleep Half-Elf, it sounded like a pair of clapping hands. She slowly drifted off to sleep without even changing into her bedclothes. Little did she know that her whole life would soon be turned upside down, and the beginning was slowly creeping through the swamp at that very minute. Change, was waiting right outside the window.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Merin is walking alongside of Austin, holding his hand. "So'd ya get back at that bully yet?"

Austin inspects the floor "Um, not exactly..."

Merin sighs "Did you at least tell the principal about him?"

"Are you kidding? If I did that...Well, it would only make him pick on me more..."

"Would you like me to file a school transfer, then?"

"No..." he kicks a pebble. The pebble goes skidding forward and suddenly disappears into thin air.

Merin hadn't noticed however. "How about I talk to the principal about it, then?" The slight breeze in the air picks up and rustles their clothing and hair.

"Huh?" Austin says a bit distracted, "Oh, no that won't make him stop. I'll... I'll think of something, don't worry..."

Merin squeezes his hand gently. "Alright, just remember I'm here for you, no matter what, okay?"

"Yeah, I know..." he pauses, "Hey Sis, do you think I could ever be like... like Superman or something? Yeah, then I could kick his butt!"

Merin laughs softly. "Of course you could be, all you have to do is believe in yourself, Austin."

Austin grins up at his sister "You know, Merin, you're..." He is suddenly silent and he stops dead in his tracks staring ahead with a quizzical look on his face.

Merin looks down at him curiously. "Austin, what is-?" She's cut off as the wind around her picks up to a dangerous gale, and her world goes dark. There is a sensation off falling, yet it feels as though she's swimming at the same time. Nothing can be heard. For a split second, Merin fears she passed out. Slowly, she regains sensation. She is slightly aware of her brother's voice calling to her.

"A-Austin?" Merin calls through the blackness surrounding her. She can hear his voice somewhere around her but she can't tell what he's saying. His voice sounds frantic and scared. "Austin, where are you?" Merin thinks as she tries to reach out to him.

Slowly Merin begins to hear other sounds, the sounds of metal against metal, and voices. Voices she's never heard before. Her sight begins to return as well. Bright flashes of many colored light and the gleam of polished metal dance in front of her. A gruff male voice is distinctly heard to say, "HA! Take that you undead bag o' bones!" and a squeaky female voice counter it with "Oh, seriously, what kind of an insult was that, Khelgar?"

"What the hell is this?" Merin thinks looking around in astonishment/shock/wonder/horror.

An arrow whizzes past and lands in chest of a man -if it could rightfully be called such- with gray, rotting flesh. He lets out a low moan that is very inhuman like, staggers, and falls to the floor. "What in the hells... Who are you, girl? You don't look anything like a demon to...Gaaghkl!" The masked man that had spoke to Merin falls to the floor, starring astonished at the dagger through his gut. Dead bodies littler the ground.

Merin's eyes are wide, not knowing what's going on. "...!" She thinks.

A whimper is heard from behind her and someone clutches at her leg. She turns to see her baby brother starring horrified at the graphic scene before him, yet he will not, can not, pull his eyes away.

"_Austin_..." Merin whispers and pulls him close to her, holding him so he is facing away from the carnage.

"Uh... Hey, Kalie, I think we've got some new friends to deal with over hear..." Says the female voice heard earlier.

"Neeshka! That's ridiculous! Look, he's only a little boy, and I don't think the girl would hurt us either!" says a gentle woman's voice.

"Always better to be safe than sorry, I say..." says the previous female.

Merin looks up at the group before her for the first time. "W-who... are you? What is this place?"

A young girl pushes her way past a woman with long brown hair and another with short, spiky auburn hair and horns. Horns? Merin has a double-take moment to be sure she's seeing things correctly. But, she does indeed have horns. As the girl gets closer, Merin can see that she has pretty hazel eyes and a gentle, innocent face. She holds a bow in hand. Stopping a short distance from Merin, she tilts her head, regarding her quizzically. Finally, she says, "I'm Kalie. Are you real?" She looks like she's holding back the urge to poke Merin.

Merin looks mightily confused. "Of course I'm real, are you?"

She gives a little smile, "Last time I checked I was."

Taking another look at the group, Merin sees the woman with brown hair has long, pointed ears. The other woman not only has horns, but a tail as well. There is a man standing not too far off leaning on and axe, his faced pinched in a frown as he looks at Merin and her brother, though it is more like he's trying to figure out who they are than giving a disapproving look. He stands about four feet tall and has a scruffy red beard and a bald scalp. Standing in the shadows is a giant lizard, although he stands erect, like a human.

Merin's mouth almost falls open but she shuts it quickly, thinking, "Crap, I've been D&D'd..."

Kalie looks down at Austin, who's clinging at Merin for dear life. He has buried his face into her shirt, and is still whimpering. A look of pity, yet confusion, comes to her face. "Is he okay?"

Merin looks down at her baby brother. "Austin, are you okay?" She rubs his back comfortingly. He slowly stops his whimpering. Taking deep breaths, he nods, but does not look up at his sister. Merin looks back up at Kalie. "He's upset, but he's okay."

"Um... Where exactly did you come from?" Kalie asks, eyeing Merin's clothing suspiciously. "I mean, I know the Shadow Priest summoned you and everything, but... I've never seen anyone who dresses like you before."

Merin looks Kalie up and down. "I could say the same for you."

Kalie grins, and then laughs, "Gods! I know you outsiders don't like us Harbormen, but we really aren't that different from the rest of you!"

Merin quirks an eyebrow, "Harbormen?"

"Yeah, people from West Harbor" Her smile slowly fades as she realizes Merin honestly has no idea what she's talking about.

Merin blinks a couple times. "And you still haven't answered my question of where I am."

"Well, right now..." Kalie looks around inspecting the stone walls around her, "A ruined castle, I think. Just outside of the town of Highcliff." Merin's eyebrow quirks- again. Kalie stares at Merin's blank expression for a few moments before sighing and looking heavenward. "Wow. Gods, you've got to be kidding me" She looks back at Merin, "You know, Faerun? The largest continent on Toril? Highcliff is along the south-western coastline, aka the Sword Coast..."

Merin shakes her head slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, kid."

Her lighthearted expression suddenly hardens. "Do not call me a kid, Lady." Her knuckles visibly go white as she grips her bow.

The horned woman walks up and clutches her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy Kalie."

Merin can hear Austin mumble to her, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

Merin looks down at Austin. "Well put."

"So... Obviously, you're not from around here," the horned woman says, "Where exactly did you come from?"

"New York" Merin states bluntly. There was silence- and then laughter from all but the brunette and the lizard-man in the shadows.

"New York? What kind of a place is that?" Kalie says after a few giggles.

Merin scowls. "One of the toughest urban cities in the whole of my country."

"Ain't never heard of such a place, Lass" Says the short, stout man.

"Yes, I'm sure of that" Merin replies. "And who the heck are you guys, anyway?"

Kalie scratches the back of her head and replies, "Heh, sorry about that. Um, this is Neeshka" She points to the woman now standing next to her.

"Yeah, that's Neeeeeshka- emphasis on the 'Nee'" Neeshka grins as if very pleased with herself.

"The Elf is Elanee. She's a druid. The little fluff ball of hers is Naloch" Kalie continues.

Elanee nods a hello. "Greetings."

"And the walking stump over there is Khelgar" Neeshka says in a flat, yet displeased voice.

Khelgar scowls at the horned woman. "Watch it, Missy" He swings his axe over his shoulder and walks up to Merin, grinning. She notices that he has many teeth missing. "Khelgar of the Clan Ironfist, Lass." He extends his hand up for her to shake. After a hesitant moment, Merin extends her hand to shake his. After lowering his hand he looks at Austin, who is about his own height, and says, "And who's this fine young fellow?" He grins again, this time at Austin, not realizing his lack of teeth is somewhat intimidating.

Merin gently rubs Austin's shoulder. "My little brother."

Austin turns around to meet Khelgar's gaze. He looks up at his sister unasuredly before turning back to Khelgar and saying, "M-my name's Austin..." Merin gives a soft smile to Austin.

"Well, that's a fine name for a fine lad, aye?" Khelgar chuckles before taking a step back as to not intrude upon their personal space.

There is a hissing noise from the back of the room and a low voice says, "Thisss is a wassste of time, Warmblood. We should be looking for Slaan's wariorssss..."

At hearing the frightening hissing sound, Austin clings to Merin's chest again.

Merin lets out a strangled exclamation at the tightness of the squeeze. "Austin. Oxygen. I need it to live." Austin slightly looses his grip, but not by much.

Kalie sighs, "Yeah, yeah I know... Well, come on then gang. No body is too badly wounded I hope?"

Khelgar shrugs. "Eh, I've had worse..."

Neeshka looks at Khelgar's multiple bruises, then at her own, then back at Kalie. "I suppose a healing potion wouldn't hurt..." Kalie tosses her a vial with a glowing blue liquid inside.

Elanee makes a dismissive gesture at Kalie when the girl's gaze shifts to her. "I and Naloch are fine, we may continue on if you wish."

"Alright then, come on everyone" Kalie says and they all start for the door. Kalie stops when she realizes Merin hasn't moved.

Merin helps Austin up, though he's a bit shaky from still being so scared. "Are you okay?"

Austin takes a deep breath before responding, "I-I think so... Sis, what's going on? Why aren't we home?"

Merin gives his shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze. "I don't know, but we'll be alright, you'll see."

"Well?" Kalie's just standing there amongst her band of misfits, all of whom are starring at Merin and her brother. Merin realizes for the first time, that not only is Kalie much younger than herself, but she is incredibly short as well. Merin looks down at Austin, practically asking through telepathy "Do you want to go with them?" Austin looks at them, but does not say anything.

Kalie sighs. "Look, I don't think the two of you will be able to make it out of here alive- no offense meant. You can wait here if you want, but I don't know how long it would take us to get back to you. I think you're safest chance is coming with us."

Austin suddenly gets this strange look in his eyes as he looks at these people before him. He looks at them the way he might look at a new action figure of Superman. "You're heroes aren't you? You're like all those people that I've read about in books. You go off on great adventures and come back saving the world. You're just like... Superman! And Batman! Put together! ...Wow..."

Kalie shrugs as a hint of a smile plays across her face, and the only thought passing through Merin's head is "Like they know who those people are?"

Kalie looks to Austin. "I don't know who 'Batman' or 'Superman' is kid, but I guess I'm considered and adventurer now, and lots of them end up being heroes..."

Austin looks stupefied and blurts out, "You don't know who Batman or Superman are?"

Elanee interjects at this point, "It is apparent these men are heroes of your world, young man, and so I think that that is all we need to know- beyond the fact that you admire them greatly."

"All little boys want to grow to be Batman, Superman, or Spiderman when they're at this age" says Merin when Elanee is finished.

Neeshka looks highly confused. "People sure do have weird names where you come from..."

Merin suppresses a chuckle. "Those aren't their real names, just their hero names." There is no reply from the awkward looking party. They look simply dumbfounded at Merin's response. "... Anyway, to the task at hand" Merin continues, looking nervous.

Kalie shakes her head a bit to snap back to reality. "Yeah, right. So, you comin' or not?"

"Well... Alright. I mean, what other option do we have, really?" Merin responds with a smile.

Kalie smiles. "Well, come on then!" She starts to turn and then reconsiders, looking back at Merin skeptically. "I don't suppose you have any weapons on you at all, do you?"

Merin shakes her head. "That would be a no.'"

Kalie sighs and shakes her head, "Figures. Why can't I ever rescue a 'damsel in distress' with any idea how to fight? ...Oh well" she motions for Merin to follow and the group walks out of the room they've have been standing in.

Merin pouts a little bit as she follows her out. "Who says I don't know how to fight?"

Merin and her brother end up walking behind Khelgar and in front of Neeshka, who holds the rear. Kalie and the Lizardman are leading the group. Elanee seems to be having a telepathic conversation with the badger while walking behind Kalie. Austin is smiling broadly, but it seems this smile is not directed to anyone but himself.

As they near a turn in the hallway, Kalie suddenly stiffens and stops completely. Her companions, well acquainted with her at this point, know this as a signal things could get ugly very shortly. Merin does not know this, but she gets a pretty good idea as they all silently ready their weapons. Kalie holds up a hand as if to say "Stay still" then draws her bow and creeps near the corner. She peeks around but not enough for anyone on the other side to see her whole face. She then turns abruptly and heads back to everyone waiting.

"How many?" Neeshka asks.

"About 20, I think. It's pretty dark so that's the best estimate I can make. I'll pick off a few with my bow, but I probably won't be able to get more than two before they notice. When I give the signal, Slann, Khelgar- you get in and kill whatever's closest. Elanee, you'll stay back with me and...Cast spells, or something. Neeshka... Just do, uh, whatever it is you do..." Neeshka looked slightly hurt at this comment. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Merin takes a half-step forward. "Umm, anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, what about us?" Austin pipes up.

Kalie jumps slightly and Merin realizes she had forgotten they were there. "Just, um, stay here- and keep quiet! Naloch - stay here and make sure nothing happens to them." The badger waddles over and sits at Austin's feet looking suspiciously like he's imitating a guard dog. Kalie turns back to Merin "Here, take my dagger. Call if anything happens, but not too loudly, or you'll attract all the undead in this whole place..." Merin nods in agreement.

Kalie and her crew slink back to the corner. She drops to the ground arming her bow with an arrow from her quiver. She's kneeling at the very edge of the wall. Like a flash, she's leaned past the edge and fires three shots in the time it would take most to fire one. A sickening crunch and a wet thud are heard from around the corner. There's a loud moan that does not sound human. Again, she fires three shots around the corner and another is heard fall. This goes on with roughly three more before she backs up from the wall. The dwarf beside her gives a loud war-cry and rushes around the corner with the Lizardman in tow. A few moments later, Neeshka follows them silently, and slips into the shadows. Kalie and Elanee stand just around the corner but Merin cannot quite see them.

Minimal shouts of pain from Merin's new acquaintances are heard, and many -what she takes as angry- moans from the undead they are fighting. This makes Merin happy, in a morbid sort of way. After a little while though, Neeshka's voice calls out, "Hells! They have backup!" and Kalie gives a very annoyed and frustrated noise. Austin has been sitting on the ground contently petting Naloch but now he looks up his at sister worried.

Merin looks to where she knows Kalie is. "Do you want me to help now?"

Kalie pops her head back around the corner. "If you can. At this point I don't think there's anything you can do with that little dagger. Keep the boy back."

Elanee's voice is heard above the din of battle, "Naloch! Heel!" Naloch quickly runs off snarling into the fray.

Merin pouts a little and goes back to Austin. "... Okay..." She pauses and thinks, still pouting, "I feel so useless right now..." Austin looks momentarily saddened by the loss of his fluffy friend, but looks up at his sister awaiting instructions anyways. Merin whispers to Austin, "We'll just have to stay here for now, Austin." He nods and cuddles up next to Merin's leg, listening to the sounds of war raging just out of view. Merin shakes her head and sighs, thinking, "This can't be good for his mental health..."

Merin hears Neeshka scream as Khelgar gives an exceptionally loud roar and the Lizardman give a very defiant hiss. Kalie stumbles into view now holding a rapier in her hand and her bow has been slung over her shoulder. Her arm is bleeding. Merin sees her attacker slink into your view as well and Kalie's nearly torn it apart. It's missing an arm and has a huge gash through its face and torso. It seems as though the creature doesn't notice these as all as it keeps swinging at her with its remaining arm. Finally, she makes a good swing and what's left of the tendons holding its left leg on snap. The thing falls to the ground as a result of lack of balance. She stabs the rapier through its throat and it stops moving. She stumbles, and then falls to her knees, palms flat on the ground. She can't seem to catch her breath and is wheezing heavily. The other sounds of battle all slowly fall silent. It's over.

Merin runs over to Kalie. "Are you alright?"

Kalie's panting. "I... Don't..." She falls onto the ground and rolls onto her back. She is still gasping for breath. Merin notices there's a very large indent in her leather armor. About fist sized, but a very large fist. It's right over her right ribs.

"It's probably not serious damage it probably just winded her..." Merin thinks, examining the wound.

"Lass, I don't suppose you know anything about healing do ya?" She hears Khelgar's rough voice say from behind her. She turns to look at him and see he also has a couple thousand dents in his shield and chain mail. He has a gash on his cheek that's bleeding fiercely, but these don't seem to be bothering him. He's standing over Neeshka, who also resides on the floor. She's moaning, but Merin can see that she's not actually awake as her eyes flutter.

Merin responds forlornly, "I do, but I don't have any proper equipment to heal with."

With some painful effort, Kalie gets her satchel off her person and tosses it at her new friend. "Potions..." She says. Her breath is still shallow, but she's quickly regaining it.

Merin searches through the bag and pull out a vial full of blue liquid. "This one?"

Kalie swallows and nods, still trying to catch her breath, "Aye. Give it... to Neesh..." Merin nods and makes Neeshka swallow it. She's amazed to see nearly all of Neeshka's wounds close as she swallows the liquid. Slowly, she sits up and shakes herself, brushing dust from her leathers.

She takes a deep breath before looking at Merin and saying, "Thanks. I needed that."

Merin looks at the empty vial, then back up at Neeshka. "Umm, you're welcome…" She looks back at the vial and thinks, "Wow that worked fast..."

Khelgar comes to Merin's side and takes one of the bottles near the top of the bag. He swigs it down so fast Merin catches herself wondering if it had ever been here to begin with. His wounds also close up, not even leaving a scar. He places the empty bottle back in the bag. "Best give one to little Kalie as well, Lass" He says.

Though her voice sounds strained, Kalie calls as loud as she can, "I'm not little!" Merin pulls out another vial, opens it, and has Kalie drink it. Kalie just lies there on the ground after consuming the vial's contents. She stares at the ceiling while muttering, "I hate that stuff..."

The Lizardman comes and towers over both girls, clutching his arm. There is a thick green liquid coming out of the wound he covers. Merin has to assume this is the lizard's version of blood. "Come, warmbloodsss. Slann's warriorsss are just ahead."

Merin looks up at the giant lizard. "That is also more than a bit disturbing..." She thinks.

Kalie sighs. "Yeah, okay. This trip is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth..." She stands up and sheaths her sword, since she hadn't before. The good thing about undead, they don't bleed, which means you don't need to clean your weapons afterwards... She holds her hand down to Merin.

Merin takes her hand, and then look over at Austin. Austin is standing at the corner looking at all the rotting corpses that litter the floor. For a moment he looks horrified, but then he settles down, though he still looks uneasy. "Where's Naloch?" the boy asks. Naloch pops his head from around Elanee and squeaks at him.

"Everyone okay then?" Kalie asks stretching out her shoulders. Everyone nods, besides the Lizardman, who hisses.

Merin looks down at her hands and realizes she's still holding Kalie's bag. "Oh!" She quickly hands the bag back to Kalie. She takes it and slings it over her shoulder, but not before taking another small vial out and handing it to the giant lizard, who gulps it down gladly.

"Shall we?" Kalie says stepping forth towards the door at the end of the small hall that they now stand in. Everyone follows her. Austin's carrying Naloch and cuddling him. Elanee laughs at some unheard comment from her companion, or perhaps at the cuteness of it all. When they reach the door, Kalie is standing there with a silly smile on her face. "Being the polite person that I am, I believe I shall knock first" And she does, but she does not wait for a response and promptly opens the door after doing so.

About 15 creatures that look remarkably like Slann stand within this room. They all grow deathly silent as they study Kalie and her group. Some hiss warnings of coming any closer, but most just tighten their grips upon their weapons.

Merin takes a step back, thinking "Whoa, red light!"

Slann steps forwards and begins to speak to them in a series of hisses, strange grunts and clicks. The lizards within the room do not seem particularly pleased with Slann. Finally, Slann turns back to Kalie and says "They do not trussst you or your motivesss. However, they have agreed that we will take you and your companionsss to our lair. We will ssstill be keeping a watchful eye on you though, ssso do not try anything foolish."

"Alright" is all she says. The lizards start to file past Kalie and her party and out the door. When all but Slann and two other lizards have left Kalie says, "Well, you heard the man, err lizard, so let's go!" And she marches past her group and out the door. The remaining Lizardmen follow the party out of the castle and down the winding dirt road outside.


	3. Chapter 3: Highcliff

"I feel like I've stepped into a Renaissance Faire" Merin says looking around at the small country town they'd just entered.

Kalie is silent for a moment before saying, "A what faire?"

Merin sighs, "Never mind."

"Um, ok then..." She stops and looks around for a moment before sighing and looking back at Neeshka. "Ok, Neesh, help."

Neeshka sighs shaking her head as she walks past Kalie and take the lead. Everyone follows. It seems as if this happens a lot, whatever it is.

Merin looks between Kalie and Neeshka, then asks, "Umm... out of curiosity, how come Neeshka's suddenly leading?"

Kalie's face turns pink and she examines her boots as she walks. "I um... Don't do so well in cities or even towns for that matter..."

Khelgar grunts. "What she means is she can't tell right from left in any kind of civilization."

Neeshka makes a 'pshaw' noise. "I doubt you could tell right from left anywhere, Khelgar, so shut your mouth!"

Merin looks back to Kalie. "Ah, they make you all discombobulated?"

Kalie avoids eye contact as she says, "Uh, yeah... I'm fine anywhere else, just not places populated by people..."

As they follow Neeshka around the corner, an old man is seen sitting on a bench in front of his house. There's a cane next to him. He smiles as he sees the party. "Ahh, welcome back, Harborman. Do you hold any good news for me, I hope?"

Kalie steps up to talk to the man. "I certainly hope I do. I spoke to the Lizardmen's chieftain and he has agreed to leave your ships alone and peacefully coexist with the townsfolk, as long as they stay off the tribe's land and act peacefully with the Lizardmen" She gives a large grin as though she is quite pleased with herself for accomplishing this task.

The elderly man looked very taken aback. "You spoke to them? How... Never mind. What matters is that I do not believe these creatures should be trusted. We will have to solve this matter a different way..."

Kalie looks hurt. "But he said..."

The man interjects, "It does not matter what it said, it can't be trusted!"

That's when she got mad. "You know, that's the same thing 'it' said about you, old man" The man grew silent though his mouth was still slightly open. "I put my life and the lives of my friends in danger so that I could make a peaceful bargain with someone, when it's not even my problem in the first place! I just want to get on that boat and get to Neverwinter before my pursuers catch up to me. Now, you can accept that this is the way it's gonna be, or you can't, it's up to you. But as for me, I'm getting on that ship before you make some stupid decision to attack the lizardfolk. At least they had better manners than you do..." She breaths deeply as she finishes, anger still evident on her face.

"Perhaps... Perhaps I was mistaken." The man says slowly, "I will... Monitor our meetings with the Lizardmen carefully, but I will allow your negotiation to take place until I have real reason to doubt it. I... Thank you, young lady. You did what we villagers could not. I never believed peace could be reached, and so your news shocked me. We thank you for all you have done. If you speak truly, then you and your ship are free to leave our harbor."

Kalie gives a sigh of relief and smiles at him, though it is a slightly uneasy look. "Alright then. Now, that wasn't so hard to admit, was it? We'll be leaving now. So long, Elder, and your welcome, by the way" She turns and heads down the path before stopping and saying, "Uh... Neesh? Could you..."

Neeshka sighs, grabbed Kalie's arm and pulls her along while saying, "You're hopeless Kalie..." Kalie whimpers in response.

So the group makes its way down to the beach and stood before the ship named the Double Eagle, and they now all stand looking up at it in all its glory. She's ready to hit the sea, although the recent patchwork done to the hull because of some serious damage that had been done is very visible. It doesn't look like cannon fire though, so it's assumed that tearing huge holes in the hull was what the lizards had been doing to the boats.

"Whoa... Big ship..." Kalie said staring straight up at it. Merin realizes for the first time, that no matter how big it looks to her, she's the tallest person in this group and so she will see it as smaller -no matter by how much- than everyone else.

"Wow! We get to go sailing! Woo-hoo! I've never done that before!" Austin says bouncing up and down. Merin smiles and ruffles his hair. Naloch looks up like he is glad he is no longer being carried in the boy's arms, because he would get motion sickness.

"Well, shall we?" Elanee asks as she picks up Naloch.

Khelgar's stomach rumbles. "Eh, my stomachs churning already... Couldn't we stop by the tavern first?"

Merin looks down at the Dwarf with a smirk, thinking, "This should be rather interesting..."

Neeshka smirks at him. "What, scared of the water, Khelgar? No, we're not going to go to the tavern. Your breath smells bad enough without any extra ale..."

Khelgar scowls up at her. "Hey, now that's uncalled for! I thought I might just get one more good fight in with those sailors before we got on board. Humph!"

Kalie rolls her eyes. "Will you both please shut-up?" Both companions give her annoyed glances before turning away from one another and mumbling curses under their breath. Kalie sighs shaking her head before she puts her hand to her mouth and gives a long whistle. For a moment nothing happens. Then Merin can see a black blur flying down the beach so fast she can't make out what it is until it's right in front of her. It looks at Kalie and seems to say "You called?" with its facial features before it turns and regards Merin coolly. Then the large Black Panther gives a menacing snarl.

Merin sees the cat snarl and nearly jumps out of her skin. She takes roughly ten quick steps back, pushing Austin protectively behind her once more. Her eyes stay the size of saucers and she mumbles some incoherent nonsense, looking a bit like a fish on dry land. Austin peeks around his sister's legs, his eyes wide as well, but still taking the childish aproach and thinking this whole world was just a game. "Well aren't you a bright ray of sunshine?" the boy nearly stutters out.

"Arty! Back off, will ya! She's a friend" Kalie scolds the animal. The panther straightens up and stops snarling but does not turn her untrusting eyes from Merin. "Yes, I know that" Kalie says to the panther, apparently named Arty. "Exactly, she isn't from this world at all. But she's a friend none the less. Be nice" The feline's eyes narrow at Merin before she turns away and meanders past Kalie to sit behind her.

Merin watches the cat for a moment trying to calming herself, before she takes a deep breath, clears her throat and tries to act civilized again, "Quite the people-cat, isn't she?" Her voice cracks as she tries to say this and she gives a small frown inwardly at herself.

"Heh, yeah. Don't mind her. She doesn't like anyone" Kalie opens her mouth to say something but stopped and she glares over her shoulder at the panther. "Not like that, idiot- and he's terrified of you in case you didn't notice" Merin almost thinks she can see the cat smile at her mistress at this comment. "... That's just... Okay then, I'm not going to comment on that..." She turns back to Merin, "Just ignore anything she says, she's just permanently dismal I think."

Merin cocks her head in confusion. "... What was she saying?"

Kalie does a face-palm. "Ehh, sorry. I'm always forgetting that other people can't hear her. After all, she can understand everyone else."

"I can understand her..." Elanee says cautiously, and almost nervously as she looks at the great cat.

"Yeah, but you're a druid. You understand all animals" Kalie points out. She turns back to Merin, "You really don't want to know what she said. Just forget this ever happened, 'k?"

Merin shrugs. "If you say so."

Someone approaches Kalie just before she's about to say something else. "Excuse me, Miss Thell..."

"Hm? Yes?" Kalie says turning to the man walking up to her. "Oh, hi. You're the captain, right?" She says pointing up to the ship.

The man nods. "Yes I am, and I've been told I'm allowed to set sail again, and that you're requesting passage to Neverwinter, yes?"

"Uh-huh. So when are we going to get going?"

The man sighs. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid we can't set sail until the ship's ready, and she's in pretty sorry shape as it is now..." He frowns up at his ship.

"Erm...what?" Kalie says like she didn't hear him. He sighs again and looks back to her. Kalie sighs. "Alright, so how long is it going to take, exactly?"

"I'm not sure miss, but I'll be sure to fetch you when the repairs are done. There's an inn just up the road that you can stay in, if you'd like" The captain explains.

Kalie sighs and throws her hands up. "What the heck, why not. Come on guys, I guess we do get to go to the tavern after all" Khelgar grins up at the ranger, and then to Neeshka. Neeshka sighs and rolls her eyes at the Dwarf. Two days later, the ship's finally sea worthy again.

Kalie turns and looks up at the ship as her friends board it, before saying to Merin, "So, I suppose this is where we part then." Kalie turns back to Merin, "We took you back to town with us, they'll take care of you here, don't worry. The spell that brought you here should wear off real soon and you'll go home. I think you'll be safer here than with us now..." She does look kind of sad that she's trying to convince Merin to stay, but she's also convinced herself not to put a little kid's life in danger. Kalie blinks a couple times at Merin and her brother as they just stand there staring back at her. "Well?" She pauses, but after seeing Merin is intent on simply standing there, she continues, "Look, you might be safe in Neverwinter, but I don't think coming with us is a very safe option for you... I mean, you don't even know how to hold a dagger properly in combat, you can't very well defend yourself..."

Merin scowls at her and crosses her arms firmly over her chest "I happen to have taken fencing lessons when I was a teenager. It would not be too hard to relearn and use it for real combat"

Austin gasps, "You never told me that! That's so cool!" He starts bouncing again. Merin has to smile at his cute bubbly-ness.

Kalie quirks an eyebrow as if to say "oh really?" then replies, "Hmm perhaps I misjudged your value then. Alright, then, if you want to come, you're welcome to it, but be warned, I'm testing your fencing abilities once we make it back to dry land again." She gives Merin a joking smirk before she looks down at Austin and worry takes its place. "He's a problem though..."

Merin looks down at Austin, also looking slightly worried "Maybe we can find a place for him to stay."

Kalie looks at the village at the top of the hill "Hmm..."

Austin looks up at Kalie, shocked and hurt "No! I won't let you leave me here! I want to go too, you know!"

Kalie gives him a pitiful look "Uh, no offense kid, but even if I underestimated your sister's capabilities, I _know_ you can't defend yourself very well. Those bruises on your arms speak for themselves..." Austin quickly throws his hands up to cover the bruises that were undoubtedly received from that bully at school, and then looks to Kalie like he's about to start crying. "Uh..." Kalie rubs the back of her neck and looks at Merin sheepishly.

Merin rests a hand on Austin's shoulder "Don't worry, Austin, we're not leaving you behind" Austin sniffles, nods, and sniffles again.

Kalie looks like she just had an epiphany "Hey wait a second! I know exactly where he can stay!" She says exitedly, "We're going to Neverwinter to find my uncle- Duncan. I'm sure he'll be happy to let Austin stay at the tav... inn. It's an inn..." At the last part of this sentence her eyes get slightly bigger and her face looses all it's excited-ness as she becomes very straightfaced, suddenly realizing how it would sound to Merin if she said "tavern", also known as a "bar".

Merin smiles a bit but regards Kalie curiously, wondering about her change in phrases. "That sounds good to me" She looks at Austin, "What do you think?"

Austin wipes his eyes then gives the best tear-stained grin he can. "Okay" He looks to Kalie, "Is your uncle nice?"

Kalie gives the boy a sheepish grin. "Heh, I don't know. I've never actually met him..."

Merin raises an eyebrow. "You've never met your uncle?"

Kalie shakes her head. "No, I've lived in West Harbor all my life. Actually, there are a lot of people there I don't know either..."

Merin's eyebrow remains raised. "How big is West Harbor?"

Kalie blushes. "Uh... It has about 30 households all in all..." She stares at the ground.

Merin blinks a couple times "... Wow... You live in a really, really small town."

"Heh, yeah..." Kalie says, and still avoids eye-contact. Finally she sighs and looks up. "I've only been gone about a week and a half and I already miss them..."

Merin smiles at her. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that."

Kalie laughs. She has a cute bubbly laugh that might have been mistaken for a giggle had one not been looking directly at her to see that it was not. "There is if you've ever met my father, or the Mossfelds."

"... I'll take your word on that" Merin responds. Kalie merely grins.

Above Neeshka is seen leaning over the railing of the ship as she calls out, "Hey, Kay, are you coming or are you gonna stay on the ground all day?"

Kalie sighs. "I'd prefer that actually... Coming, mother! Jeez, give me a break Neesh!" She looks back at Merin and admits, "I hate sailing..." Merin laughs as she follows Kalie aboard the Double-Eagle.


	4. Chapter 4: Neverwinter

Kalie and Merin are lying in hammocks beneath the deck. Kalie down right refuses to go topside because it makes her queasy. Khelgar and Austin are sleeping nearby. Neeshka are Elanee are up above.

Kalie rolls over to face Merin "So, I suppose you'd like to know more about Toril, huh?"

Merin nods eagerly "Oh, most definitely"

Kalie grins "Alright, what's your first question?"

Merin rolls on her back. "Heh" she looks up as she thinks aloud, "God, where to begin?"

Kalie gives Merin a silly grin "The beginning is always a good place to begin..." Merin laughs quietly so as not to wake up the others "Well, I won't claim to be an expert on anything, I mean, you've seen my reactions to even small towns, but ask me anything and I'll tell you best I can"

Merin sighs "Alright" There is a momentary pause "Well, first, I'd like to tell you something about my world, if that's alright with you"

Kalie shrugs and rolls onto her back "Sure, go ahead"

Merin pauses before saying, "In my world, the only humanoid creatures are, well, Humans"

Kalie gets a very panicked look "You mean... I wouldn't exist?"

Merin looks at her with a hint of shock on her face "... You're not human?"

Kalie's mouth falls open in shock "Wow, you're the first person who hasn't mistaken me as an Elf..." the amazed look remains for a few moments before she starts laughing. Kalie finally stops laughing as Khelgar grunts in his sleep and rolls over. She glances at him, then back at Merin "No, I'm only half human. My mother was an Elf"

Merin nods "Ah, I see. What are Elves like in this world?"

Kalie shrugs "Um... short. But I shouldn't be talking really. Most that I've met are taller than me"

Merin rolls her eyes and repeats the question "What are they like?"

"... If you want a real vivid description, go talk to Elanee. She's a... Hmm, I think she's a wood Elf, but I'm not sure..."

"How many kinds of elves are there?"

"Hmm..." Kalie starts counting on her fingers "Five, I think: Wood Elves, Wild Elves, Moon Elves, Sun Elves, and Drow- Dark Elves. Don't want to run into those guys- they're nasty... Moon Elves and Sun Elves are those most commonly found on Evermeet. Drow live down in the Underdark. Wild and Wood Elves live in -guess- the forests! Bet'cha couldn't figure that out, huh?" She says jokingly "Moon Elves are the most common Elves seen in Human societies"

Merin just blinks "I'm going to pretend I know what 'Evermeet' and 'Underdark' are"

"Oh, sorry. Naturally, I've never been to either places, but Evermeet is a smaller continent in which only Elves are permitted to live. Except Drow. Drow were outcast from Evermeet a LONG time ago and now reside down in the expansive caverns beneath Fearun's surface, known as the Underdark. Because it's down there, and it's dark. You think we could have been more creative in naming the place" Kalie says with a sigh.

Merin laughs a bit "Yeah, I know, huh?"

Kalie grins "Well, any more questions on elves, or shall we move on?"

Merin shakes her head "Let's move on."

Kalie nods "Alright, some geological pointers then. We're traveling -by ship if you haven't noticed- around the south-western tip of the largest continent on Toril- Fearun. This region is most commonly referred to as the 'Sword Coast'"

The conversation continues until Neeshka comes tearing down the stairs babbling incoherent nonsense and throwing her arms about in exasperated movements before she stops by Kalie's bedside and yells "I can't take her anymore! I swear she's driving me crazy!" Khelgar grunts from his bed, again, and then begins snoring.

Kalie looks up confused "Who? And keep your voice down, Austin's sleeping too"

Neeshka rolls her eyes "The stupid tree-worshipper up there! She keeps going on about things like," she badly imitates Elanee, "'the water is so unnatural and deep, not like the swamp of dead people I grew up in'! Make her stop!" she goes and throws herself on the hammock on the other side of Kalie.

Kalie gives Merin a pained look and whispers "As much as I'd like to go up there and give Elanee a piece of my mind-if only to make Neesh stop complaining- I'd being seeing lunch all over again. Could you, please?"

Merin sighs "Sure" She stands to go up on deck.

Kalie sighs in relief "Thanks. Remind me later: I owe you"

Merin grins "Oh, I will" She says as she goes up on deck to talk to Elanee.

Elanee is standing against the bulwark, starring down at the surf beneath her. She doesn't make it known that she's heard Merin as she approaches and she does not turn around. However, she does say, "I thought you'd had enough of me for today, Neeshka. Or did Kalie talk you into apologizing?"

Merin grins "Sorry, wrong red-head"

Still, she does not turn. Her shoulders sink as she sighs, "Sorry, Merin"

"It's alright. So how's the cruise been for you so far?"

Again she sighs "This water, it's strange. It holds the same natural magic as any other force, but..." She gives Merin a nervous smile, "Perhaps, I'm just not accustomed it yet. Even after being at sea for two days now... I usually adapt to change quickly though..."

Merin walks up next to her and leans against the railing "Yeah, everything seems unnatural when it's a new experience, but then you get used to it and it's not so bad. Kind of like when I had to adjust to having a baby brother"

She gives a small smile "Kalie's had to adjust a lot through out her life as well..." It suddenly hits her that she said that out loud and she takes a sharp breath in looking at Merin anxiously. Merin merely quirks an eyebrow curiously at the Elf. Elanee immediately turns away and whispers, "Forget I said that, please..."

Merin blinks a few times, then shrugs "... Alright..."

Elanee is silent for a while before she slowly says, "So, something you needed?"

"No, not really, I was just coming up on the deck for some fresh air, unless there's something you'd like to talk about...?" She turns back to Elanee.

Elanee is silent for a moment "Well...I- I don't think I can stomach another day with Neeshka. Honestly, she's constantly nagging me for the smallest things, it's so... infuriating!"

Merin gives a small smile and turns away again "Yeah, she seems to feel the same way"

The Elf stares blankly at Merin for a few moments before smiling, and then chuckling "Well, perhaps she and I have more in common than I first assumed"

Merin chuckles along with her "Yeah, people tend to argue with people that are a lot like them"

"Hmm. Well, thank you for talking with me. At least I won't be holding any grudges now. I'll just have to hope Kalie's talked some sense into Neeshka..."

"Well, who knows? But last I saw, Neeshka was plopping into her hammock for a nap"

Elanee yawns, staring into the setting sun "That sounds like a good idea right about now. I think I shall also retire for the night. See you on the morn, Merin. Goodnight" She turns and walks down the stairs.

"Good night" Merin looks out over the ocean for a while longer, until it starts getting cold and then she goes below deck.

...::::...

The party of 6 (not including the animals) stands on deck watching the approaching shore. Austin is highly interested in the sailors running around on deck, tugging on ropes and singing sailing songs and the like. Kalie and Khelgar don't look to good.

"Home again, home again..." Neeshka sighs.

"You two okay?" Merin asks, looking between Khelgar and Kalie concernedly.

Khelgar grunts as he leans on railing, clutching the bulwark. Kalie is pinching the bridge of her nose between two gauntleted fingers with eyes closed when she says, "I've been better..." The minute the ship pulled near land, Arty (whose real name Merin had recently learned was Artemis) jumps off and lands gracefully on the dock.

Kalie frowns at her companion muttering, "Humph, wish I could do that..."

The ship pulled up next to the dock and got tied down. They slid the gang plank down and Khelgar ran off it faster than anyone thought a Dwarf could. Kalie fulfilled her wish and did not wait for this, as she jumped the railing as soon as the ship was secure.

Merin merely shakes her head and calmly walks down the gang plank to join them. Elanee and Neeshka calmly follow in step behind Merin while Austin runs up next to her to hold her hand. When they come back to land, they see Khelgar on his knees kissing the ground and Kalie just lying on her back laughing in relief. Seeing Khelgar makes everyone laugh aloud or at least give a little snicker.

Kalie sits up to look at her friends "Well, now that my stomach is safe again, where to guys?"

"I say we head over to some of those merchant stands over there. My pockets are getting a little light, and well..." She gives a little shrug and a small impish grin.

Elanee frowns disapprovingly at the demon girl "I don't think it's right to steal from people trying to make an honest living, Neeshka"

Neeshka snorts "That's what you think. Hardly anyone in the Docks makes an _honest_ living"

Merin quirks an eyebrow at Neeshka and asks, "You seem to know a lot about this city, is this where you grew up?"

Neeshka shrugs again "Well, sorta"

"I think we should go find that tavern your uncle owns, Lass. I doubt I could stomach any food just yet. A tankard or two and a good fight though..." The Dwarf grins, showing all of his remaining teeth.

Kalie ponders this for a moment then decides, "Well, I guess we should try and find my uncle; he's the reason we're here after all... I don't want to be dragging Austin into any trouble either"

"Neither do I" Merin agrees, give her brother's hand a squeeze and sending a small reassuring smile his way.

"Alright, to the flagon it is then" Kalie pushes herself off he ground and looks at the bustling city in front of her. Everyone sees panic wash over her face, and it gets worse with every passing second.

"Um, uh, Neesh!" Kalie stammers out in a panic.

"For goodness sake, woman!" Neeshka cries out in exasperation "There's a tavern just around that corner! Can't you walk that far?" Merin tries to hold down her giggles while Neeshka says this but doesn't quite manage.

Kalie catches her out of the corner of her eye and glares at the red-head. Holding up a finger and pointing at her, she says "Not funny" then abruptly turns back and walks toward the tavern. Merin could swear that she sees Arty laughing at her too.

Merin says grinning, "Whatever you say, Kalie"

Kalie makes her way to the tavern around the corner, but she is walking stiffly and she keeps franticly looking over her shoulder. She reminds Merin of a mouse going through a crazy old lady's house- you know, the one with 50 cats? Finally she comes to a stop in front of a nicely painted two-story building. The swinging sign above the door shows a picture of an ale mug, frothing at the top. Next to the door is a sign that reads "The Sunken Flagon".

"Well, this is it" Kalie sighs "Here goes nothing...

As the party enters the building they are met with lively music and much hollering. The music sounds good, but ancient at the same time. Merin thinks to herself "_At least it doesn't have any words, or I'd probably have to cover Austin's ears_". There aren't too many people, but there still is a large handful.

Khelgar grins broadly, showing his many missing teeth as he looks towards the bar "Bet'cha I can hold more ale than you, fiendling"

Neeshka folds her arms over her chest, "Oh, yeah? Well prepare to eat those words, stumpy!" The two of them scurry off towards the bar and quickly start their drinking.

Elanee sighs and shakes her head, "I will wait for you by the fire, Kalie. Come to me when you are done speaking with your Uncle and we will see if we can pry those two away from the alcohol" Kalie gives a bemused smirk and nods to the Elf as she disappears into the crowd toward the fireplace.

Merin's shoulder twitches as she scans the crowd, signifying that someone is watching her. She looks over her shoulder to see a man in the corner wearing leather armor, a knife stuck in the leather strap across his chest, a perpetual shadow of facial hair… and what looks to be way too much eye-liner. He curiously regards the redhead and her shorter friend over the top of his mug, wearing what looked to be a scowl upon his face.

Merin hears Kalie cough then whisper in her ear, "Keep the kid close, and don't look anybody in the eye... I hate city folk. You can't trust them. Just looking at the wrong person can start a fight, and as I'm sure Khelgar would love this, I wouldn't..." Merin turns to see that Kalie had also noticed the stranger in the corner and was doing her best to size him up without looking directly at him.

Merin looks back at Kalie and nods, "Yeah, I know, I've been in enough bars to know how fights get started'

"Humph, wherever you've been, I think I can rightfully say that they wouldn't pull swords and bows out on you" She looks down to her feline companion, "Stay with them Arty, I don't want this to end badly" Kalie walks up to a man wearing an apron and scrubbing tables. After a few moments Merin takes Austin's hand again and follows her, feeling uneasy standing alone.

Kalie taps man on shoulder and asks, "Excuse me, is the owner around? I'd like to have a word with him"

The man looks up at her and stares blankly for a few moments before replying with, "Why'd that be, Lass? Something not to you're liken' here?"

"Oh, no, I mean, not really... Uh, can I just see him please? It's kind of urgent" She says almost nervously.

The man straightens up and looks down at her. Merin can see from her side view, that his ears are pointed just as Kalie's are. For some reason, she thought half-elves might be an uncommon thing, but it appears that is not the case.

"Well now, what's this about then?" His face suddenly hardens a bit before he continues with, "If you're here to collect a debt I'll tell you right now: Duncan's a smelly old drunk without two coppers to his name"

For a second Kalie looks slightly shocked. Then, a sly smile creeps across her face "Well, I doubt anyone 'without two coppers' to his name could own such a place as this, could he, _Uncle_?"

It's the man's turn to look shocked now, but it quickly wears off and he laughs aloud "Well, I see there'll be no getting around you, Lass. But 'uncle'? What's this all about?"

"Deaghun adopted me. Don't you remember?"

He strains his eyes for a moment before breathing, "Kalie... Huh. Well, you're a bit taller than I remember t' be sure" She grins at him. "So! What can Uncle Duncan do for you, Lass?"

"Well, I think I'd better introduce my friends first" She motions Merin forward "This is Merin, and that's her little brother, Austin"

Merin extends her hand to him for a hand-shake, smiling "It's nice to meet you, sir"

Duncan shakes her hand happily "You as well..." He stops in mid shake and stares at her, the smile sliding from his face to be replaced by one of shock and confusion. It takes her a moment before she realizes that he's staring at her clothing.

Merin looks down at herself, then back at Duncan "Yeah, I've been getting that look a lot lately"

"By the gods, what are you wearing, Lass?" Duncan says, still holding onto her hand unconsciously.

"A shirt and pants" Merin says bluntly.

Duncan drops her hand and just stands there blinking. Eventually he shakes himself and looks down at Austin. He bends down to look the boy in the face with a gentle smile and says, "Why, hello there, young man" Austin squeaks, blushes, and hides behind Merin, not expecting to be acknowledged, let alone talked to.

Merin blushes a little at her brother's lack of social presence "Sorry about him, he's got social issues…"

Duncan stands up laughing "That's alright, Lass. He'll warm up in time" He turns back to Kalie "As I expect you'll be staying her as long as you're in town" He gives her a look that makes it known she is not to decline the offer.

"Uhh, sure, Uncle" Kalie says glancing nervously towards Merin.

Duncan grins and claps the younger Half-Elf on the shoulder before looking back to Merin to explain, "I love kids. He's welcome to stay here when you and my niece go off and adventuring, Lass"

Merin smiles politely accepting, "Thank you."

Duncan nods, then turns back to Kalie "Well, now Lass, what's your urgent business that brought you all the way from West Harbor?"

Kalie's face now grows serious "West Harbor was attacked"


End file.
